


Z dala od morza

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Drobiazgi o małym Theonie w Winterfell





	1. Zalecenie

**Author's Note:**

> Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, dzień czwarty, prompt: obrazek z rekinem lecącym między sosnami. Skojarzył mi się z marudzeniem serialowego Theona, że w Winterfell jest nie na swoim miejscu, "jak rekin na szczycie góry" (cytuję z pamięci).  
> Fragmenty lektury Theona to cytaty ze „Świata Lodu i Ognia”.

– Pojedziesz do Winterfell – zakomunikował lord Greyjoy.

– Dlaczego do Winterfell? – spytał Theon.

Starał się nie okazywać strachu, ale nie podobała mu się ta wizja. Nie miał ochoty gdziekolwiek płynąć z ludźmi, którzy najechali i zdobyli Żelazne Wyspy, ale skoro już musiał zostać czyimś zakładnikiem, wolałby wyruszyć z samym królem. Robert Baratheon był rosłym, silnym, porywczym mężczyzną, w jakiś sposób przypominał Theonowi żelaznych ludzi. Lord Stark był inny. Jego pociągła twarz kojarzyła się chłopcu z wilczym pyskiem, a szare oczy wyglądały trochę jak okruchy lodu. No i ten miecz z valyriańskiej stali, większy od Theona. Gdyby nie materiał, stosowny wyłącznie dla szlachetnie uroczonych, broń mogłaby uchodzić za katowską. Była straszna.

– Powinieneś popłynąć do stolicy, ale Królewska Przystań jest miastem portowym. Południowcy obawiają się, że mógłbyś spróbować ucieczki na statek, zwłaszcza że Euron wypłynął w morze – wyjaśnił lord Greyjoy. – Nie wiem, gdzie jest „Cisza”, ale oni mi nie wierzą i nie ufają, dlatego zabiorą cię do Winterfell. Z dala od morza.

Theon nie odpowiedział. Wyobraził sobie siebie na statku stryja Eurona i zrobiło mu się zimno. Stryj Aeron opowiedział mu kiedyś po pijanemu okropną historię o Wronim Oku. Chłopiec nie chciał w nią wierzyć, ale potem sam zyskał powody, by bać się Eurona. Nagle Winterfell wydało mu się mniej straszne.

– Tylko się nie mazgaj! – ojciec najwyraźniej źle odebrał jego milczenie, bo wpadł w gniew. – Nie przynieś mi wstydu, słyszysz? Zapamiętaj sobie raz na zawsze, mój syn nie może być słaby!

– Nie będę słaby – szybko obiecał Theon. – Nie będę.


	2. Ciepło

Winterfell leżało daleko od wybrzeża. Theon jeszcze nigdy nie był na zamku oddalonym od morza o więcej niż dzień drogi. Nigdy też nie widział budowli otoczonej tyloma drzewami. Wychowany na wyspach, których mieszkańcy musieli sprowadzać solidne drewno do budowy statków, dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co oznacza określenie „zielone krainy”. Ani odległość od morza, ani widok lasu nie zaskoczyły go jednak tak, jak ciepło. Winterfell zbudowano w sercu północy, najzimniejszej krainy Siedmiu Królestw, a jednak w warowni było cieplej niż na Pyke. Theon ze zdumieniem dotykał ścian.  
– To gorące źródła – wyjaśnił lord Stark. – Wykorzystujemy je do ogrzewania zamku, przynajmniej jego najnowszych części. Prostaczkowie powiadają, że to oddech śpiącego w podziemiach smoka, ale to bzdura. Wprawdzie kiedyś gościliśmy na zamku Targaryenów, ale nigdy nie zostawiliby tu wierzchowca.  
Theonowi było obojętne, czy Starkowie trzymają w lochach smoka, martwił się czym innym. Jego ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że w surowych warunkach dorastają twardzi ludzie, a twardzi ludzie władają światem. Chłopiec uważał się za twardego, w końcu wywodził się z żelaznego rodu, ale czy pozostanie twardy, jeśli będzie mieszkał w tak przytulnym zamku? Musiał coś wymyślić.  
Wieczorem służąca przyniosła mu ciepłą wodę do mycia. Theon otworzył okno i poczekał, aż woda wystygnie, dopiero wtedy się umył. Nie zamknął okna. Nie bał się wichrów na Pyke, miałby się bać odrobiny świeżego powietrza? Zziębnięty, ale zadowolony z siebie, położył się do łóżka.  
Nad ranem obudził go mokry, lodowaty podmuch. Theon w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że ciągle śni, ale kiedy przetarł oczy zrozumiał, że to prawda. Mimo że wiosna trwała w najlepsze, w Winterfell sypał zapóźniony śnieg, a wiatr był na tyle silny, że płatki padały aż na posłanie chłopca. Theon z ciężkim sercem zamknął okno. Pomyślał, że lord Stark mieszka w dobrze ogrzanym zamku, a jednak okazał się wystarczająco twardym człowiekiem, by pokonać żelaznych ludzi. Może dla Theona też była jeszcze nadzieja.


	3. Prawie jak w domu

– Nie zrobiłem tego umyślnie – tłumaczył się Theon, bo też była to szczera prawda. Nie miał powodu, by szczególnie lubić Starą Nianię, ale też nie zamierzał jej krzywdzić, wpadł na nią i zrzucił ją ze schodów zupełnie niechcący.  
– Miałeś nie przeskakiwać po dwa stopnie naraz, tak czy nie? – ostro spytał lord Stark. – Wszyscy ci powtarzają, że tak nie wolno.  
– Nic jej się przecież nie stało! – bronił się jeszcze chłopiec, i to też była prawda. Piastunka była chyba tak stara, jak samo Winterfell, i równie twarda, jak jego mury.  
– To bez znaczenia.  
– Ale…  
– Dość – uciął lord Stark i sięgnął po rzemień. – Na północy nie trzymamy chłopców do bicia ani nie mamy w zwyczaju wyręczać się w tych sprawach służbą. Sam cię oduczę biegania po schodach i potrącania ludzi.  
Nie do pomyślenia na Pyke, pomyślał po chwili Theon, oparty o stół, ostatecznie to tylko służąca, nawet jeśli… Nie dokończył, bo zabolało, bardzo mocno i bardzo znajomo. Na Żelaznych Wyspach też nie było chłopców do bicia.


	4. Snow

Synowie lorda Starka okazali się młodsi od Theona, miła odmiana po jego własnych braciach, którzy osiągnęli już wiek męski, nie znosili, gdy za nimi łaził, i ciągle go tłukli. Robb był szczerym, przyjacielskim chłopcem i Theon szybko go polubił. Z Jonem było trudniej. Już w samej pozycji Snowa na zamku było coś dziwnego. Lordowie z zasady nie wychowywali bękartów razem z dziećmi z prawego łoża. Theon znał tylko jedno wytłumaczenie dla sytuacji Jona.  
– Twoja matka była morską żoną lorda Starka? – spytał pewnego razu.  
– Co to jest morska żona? – spytał Jon.  
– Taka żona, której dzieci nie dziedziczą. Mężczyźni na Żelaznych Wyspach mogą mieć jedną skalną żonę i tyle morskich, ile zechcą.  
– U nas nie ma morskich żon.  
– To może są śnieżne?  
– Śnieżnych też nie ma – odparł zdenerwowany Snow.  
– To kim była twoja matka?  
– Nie wiem – burknął Jon.  
– Jak możesz nie wiedzieć, kim była twoja matka? Skąd ty się właściwie wziąłeś?  
– Nie twoja sprawa! Jestem synem lorda Starka, mam prawo tu być, to ty jesteś przybłędą! – krzyknął Jon łamiącym się głosem, ze łzami w oczach.  
– Mazgaj – rzucił Theon.  
Jon odpowiedział pięściami, ale ponieważ był młodszy, a Robba akurat nie było w pobliżu, Theon wkrótce zyskał przewagę i powalił przeciwnika na ziemię. Tak zastała ich przechodząca lady Catelyn. Na jej widok Theon natychmiast puścił Jona.  
– To on zaczął! – zastrzegł zaraz Greyjoy. – Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, kim była jego matka.  
Lady Catelyn spojrzała na Jona, który niezdarnie gramolił się z podłogi i wyglądał jak kupka zasmarkanego nieszczęścia. Miała bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy.  
– Nie ty jeden chciałbyś się tego dowiedzieć – mruknęła, po czym dodała już głośniej, zwracając się do Theona. – Powinieneś już iść do maestera Luwina, jestem pewna, że na ciebie czeka. Prawowici – podkreśliła to słowo – synowie lordów muszą być dobrze wykształceni.  
Tylko nie lekcje, pomyślał Theon, ale pobiegł do maestera, zadowolony, że na tym się skończyło. Dobrze, że to lady Catelyn go przyłapała. Właściwie nie była taka zła. Za to Jon na drugi raz niech lepiej uważa na słowa.


	5. Głodny Wilk

_Po upadku starego Ghis_ , bla, bla, bla… Nudy, pomyślał Theon, przebiegając wzrokiem książkę. Kogo obchodzi stare Ghis? Chłopiec zerknął na maestera Luwina. Wyglądało na to, że dawno upadłe państwa jego również nie interesują, bo zajął się pisaniem jakiegoś listu. Korzystając z nieuwagi nauczyciela, chłopiec otworzył książkę w innym miejscu, w nadziei, że okaże się ono ciekawsze. Nagle zamarł. Zobaczył na kartce własne imię w połączeniu z nazwiskiem Stark. Zaczął czytać:

_Król Theon Stark, znany historii jako Głodny Wilk, powstrzymał najpoważniejsze z owych niebezpieczeństw: połączył siły z Boltonami, by rozbić andalskiego wodza Argosa Gwiazdę Siedmiu w bitwie nad Płaczącą Wodą. Po tym zwycięstwie zbudował własną flotę i popłynął za Wąskie Morze, ku brzegom Andalos, przywiązawszy trupa Argosa do dzioba okrętu flagowego…_

Zupełnie jakby był żelaznym człowiekiem, pomyślał Theon. Przypomniało mu się, jak stryj Dagmer wspomniał, że lord Balon nazwał najmłodszego syna na pamiątkę pewnego króla, który pokonał Andalów. Może chodziło właśnie o tego Starka? Chłopiec prędko przebiegł wzrokiem dalsze linijki opowieści. Nagle się zatrzymał.

_Król Theon walczył też z żelaznymi ludźmi na zachodzie i wyparł ich z Przylądka Krakena oraz Wyspy Niedźwiedziej…_

I znów nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Czy lord Balon nadałby synowi imię na cześć wroga swego ludu? A może ważniejsze było jednak to, że Głodny Wilk był wielkim wodzem? Tak, zdecydowanie lepiej skupić się na wojnie z Andalami. Theon Stark, pogromca Andalów. Theon Greyjoy, pogromca Andalów, brzmiałoby równie dobrze. Andalowie to przecież południowcy.


End file.
